Let It Snow
by moonshoesgleek
Summary: When Blaine first realizes that he is in love with Kurt. kind of AU where Kurt and Blaine have yet to say I love you to eachother


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or kurt and blaine or any other characters.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"... But Kurt…" I whined<p>

"Blaine. I said No!"

"Why not?"

"I already told you, I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood."

"So you finally get it" Kurt responded plainly.

"Don't make me beg you; you know I'm not afraid to grovel!"

"Blaine honey, I think we past the point of begging about 5 minutes ago"

"Come on Kurt, stop being such a Debby-downer!" I said with my back turned to him.

While I was talking, I didn't realize that Kurt was picking up a snowball and was about to throw it at me.

The snowball hit me in the back with a smack.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You called me a Debby -" I interrupted him with a large pile of snow that I dumped over his head.

"I'm going to kill you Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he picked up more snow while I ran into the yard.

"HA, I knew I could get you to come out in the snow with me!" I yelled victoriously.

"There's a difference between a snowball fight and me tackling you into the snow." Kurt quipped back as he's lunged at me, in turn making us both fall backwards into the three feet of fluffy snow that had fallen earlier that day.

He landed on top of me with an umf!

"See, I told you I could get you in the mood" I said with a giggle

"I still think it's too cold to be outside, but my hair is already wet and messy so what else do I have to lose."

"I see how it is! I should mess up your hair more often" I said with a smirk.

" don't even think about it Anderson!"

Kurt soon realized the patch of snow we had landed in had begun to melt so he pulled himself up and then began to help me up. When we stood, I couldn't help but press a quick kiss to Kurt's cold lips and then pull him into a warm embrace.

"I've always loved the snow" I said quietly with a smile on my face. "I love it even more now that you're here with me." I could see the blush on Kurt's cheeks, which just made me smile even more.

I pulled away from the warm embrace and gave Kurt one more quick kiss.

"Will you come with me for a walk; I want to show you something I think you will like"

Kurt only nodded in response and we quietly began traveling down my street. We made turn after turn to the point where I was almost sure Kurt had no clue where they were. I stopped walking and said, "Look up". When Kurt looked up, he looked as though he had just seen one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life.

The streets had not been driven on, the sidewalks were untouched and all that was visible under the thick layer of snow were the tall black Victorian style lanterns that lined the streets, a few large houses and some wooden fences.

"It's so beautiful" Kurt says quietly as though he was afraid he will ruin the serenity of the silent street.

"I know, so are you" I whispered into Kurt`s ear.

This time Kurt didn't even attempt to hide his blush. The only words Kurt could find were, "thank you, you're amazing"

I turned to face Kurt, twined our fingers together and decided there and then that Kurt was the most amazing person he had ever met.

"I love you" The words were out of my mouth before I had even made a conscious decision to say them, but I figure that it might be better that way, to say it without having to think, almost as an instinct. It was the first time I said I love you to Kurt and I couldn't have been happier, I was with the person I loved and hoped to spend the rest of my life with, I was in what he thought was the most beautiful place in the world (or at least the most beautiful place I had ever known of this time of year), and I honestly couldn't have been happier.

Kurt and I had been through so much over the past year. The day that we had met, Kurt had trusted me with everything, this boy that I had just met three hours previous was telling me about how he was bullied and the only out kid at his school. Together we had faced Kurt's high school bullies, gone to prom together, and grown as best friends and as a couple. I moved to Mckinley for Kurt, and even since then we have been through even more and I even though I know that there will be more challenges to come for us, I know I can find safety and love with Kurt and I know that I never want that to stop. We may be young but I know that Kurt will always be there for me.

We stood there for several minutes, just taking in the beauty of the street in front of us and in each other. We made a silent decision to head back to my house.

We walked in a comfortable silence, no awkwardness. There was no real need to say anything; we could see it in each other's eyes. When we arrived on my porch Kurt turned and looked me straight in the eye, that alone was enough to make my knees shaky then he said it, I didn't expect him to, of course I hoped he would eventually but I didn't think it would happen so soon, he said "I love you too". If he hadn't given me a hug right there and then I'm pretty sure I would have fallen over on my face.

** "I had never felt so accepted before in my life. I had always had to fight to be loved for who I was, it was always been a struggle. Kurt accepted me for who I was, for all of my gifts and for all of my flaws, and I couldn't have been more thankful. Tears began to fall from my eyes, I couldn't help it at the time, looking back on it, it was such a simple thing but it meant so much, to be loved, to know that I wasn't alone."

"Okay kiddo time for bed, say goodnight to papa Kurt"

"Awe Dad, one more story?" AJ whined "pleaaaaase"

"Sorry Scooter, papa Kurt's orders. Say good night to papa and daddy"

"Goodnight papa goodnight daddy" AJ says before giving his fathers kisses on the cheek.

Kurt tucked him in and headed to the door with his husband.

"He really is your son Blaine."

"You mean our son, he's got your diva in there somewhere."

THE END

* * *

><p>I hape you enjoyed. This is the first story that Ive published and I hope to write more 3<p> 


End file.
